The Best Medicine
by Foxzet
Summary: Gatomon is feeling sad, but Patamon knows just the right thing to cheer her up... PataGato Oneshot


Everyone has bad days in their lives: A day when everything seems to go wrong, and nothing can cheer you up.

Gatomon was having one of those days. One morning she was feeling really depressed and sad, and thought that there was nobody or nothing that could possibly make her feel any better.

Gatomon was sitting on the ground, leaning against a rock and staring at her feet. Every once in a while she would let out a heavy sigh and shake her head. She felt this unbearable pain in her chest, as if someone was stabbing her in her heart.

"...Damn it all." Gatomon mumbled. She would have cried, but for some reason she found herself incapable of doing so. "I wish I was dead or something, anything just to end all this-"

"Hey, Gatomooon!" A voice shouted from above her. Gatomon looked up, and saw Patamon flying above her, spinning and doing summersaults in the air. Patamon's cheerful attitude and big smile made Gatomon feel even worse, if possible.

"Oh." Gatomon sighed, as Patamon landed in front of her. Her voice was very emotionless, despite the depressed look on her face and the way she felt inside. "Hi, Patamon."

Patamon noticed how Gatomon looked, and his happiness turned into concern.

"Is everything alright, Gatomon?" Patamon wondered. "You look all sad, on such a beautiful day as this..."

"I'm fine." Gatomon muttered, and shook her head. "Now go away, I want to be alone."

"Come on, I can tell something's on your mind." Patamon said. "What is it? You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to."

"I said leave me alone." Gatomon growled, and glared at Patamon. Patamon sat right next to Gatomon, and placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Come on now." He said. "What's wrong?" Gatomon stared at the ground and sighed.

"I..." She started. "I woke up this morning, and felt really depressed. Nothing could cheer me up, I just... I wanted to, d-die." Gatomon's eyes started to get wet as she continued.

"And the worst thing is," Gatomon whispered. "I'm not even sure why I'm feeling this way. Patamon..." Gatomon turned to look at Patamon. "Help me."

Patamon gave Gatomon a sympathetic look and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry." He said. "I'm here for you. Now, do you have any suspicions why you could possibly be so sad? Did you not sleep well, or is there something in your mind that you can't remember?"

"I, I think I had a nightmare." Gatomon said with a sniffle. "From what I can remember... It was horrible. And also," Gatomon paused for a second. "My back hurts. Really, really bad."

"Can I have a look?" Patamon asked. Gatomon turned to the side so Patamon could move behind her back. "Hmm, I think I can help you out with this one." Patamon stated, and started rubbing Gatomon's back with his paws.

"Mmmm..." Gatomon murmured. She started purring quietly as Patamon rubbed her back.

"How does it feel?" Patamon wondered. Gatomon muttered "Good... But I'm still feeling depressed." Patamon gave Gatomon a devious smirk that she couldn't see, and moved his paws lower.

"I know a cure for you." Patamon said. He slowly moved his paws to Gatomon's sides. "It's called... Laughter."

"Eh?" Gatomon wondered, but got her answer right away as Patamon started tickling her.

"Mmmph, s-stop it!" Gatomon muttered under her breath. She tried to hold back laughter and struggled a bit, but Patamon didn't stop.

"I'm gonna get you to laugh." Patamon stated, moved his paws up to Gatomon's armpits and started tickling her there. This was too much for Gatomon: She couldn't hold it back anymore, and started cackling like a maniac.

"Hehehehahehehaha!" Gatomon laughed as Patamon tickled her. "Hehehe- P, Patamon, stooop! Please, hehehehahaha!" Patamon stopped tickling Gatomon, who fell on the ground with both paws holding her stomach, breathing heavily and still giggling quietly.

However, Patamon was not done yet: He moved over to Gatomon's legs while she was distracted, and started tickling her soles.

Gatomon burst out laughing again. She felt like she was going to go completely insane over the tickling. "HAHAHAHAHA- NO, PLEASE!" Gatomon begged. She was laughing so hard she was actually crying at the same time. "My, hahaha! My f-feet are so t-ticklish, hehehehaha!"

"Are you still feeling depressed?" Patamon asked.

"F, for heaven's sake, n-no!" Gatomon replied. Patamon smiled, said "Very well." and stopped tickling her. Gatomon was completely out of breath, and felt like she was going to pass out.

"I, swear..." Gatomon panted, and carefully took off her gloves before Patamon could notice anything. "I'm SO gonna make you pay for that!"

"Go ahead." Patamon said. "I'm just happy I managed to make you-" Patamon was cut short as Gatomon tackled him, pinned him to the ground, and started tickling him herself.

"Let's see how YOU like it!" Gatomon said while tickling Patamon's soles. Patamon laughed manically and tried to get away, but Gatomon completely overpowered her.

"Ahahahaha, P-please stop Gatomon!" Patamon yelled. "I-I'm sorry I tickled you, please let me go- hahahahaha!"

Eventually, Gatomon stopped, and stood up. Patamon was lying on his back, exhausted and chuckling lightly.

"That was for tickling me." Gatomon stated. "And this," She crouched down, and got really close to Patamon. "Is for making me feel better." Gatomon gave Patamon a kiss, and then smiled at him.

"Thank you." Gatomon whispered.

"You're welcome." Patamon replied. "I guess what they say is true: Laughter's the best medicine."


End file.
